Ye Olde Fued
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: What sparked the enmity between the Malfoys and Weasleys? Harry might get a chance to find out by seeing the life of Delilah Malfoy, circa 1600's. Eventual yuri, yaoi, and het, HPDM and lots of OCOC.


EDITTED! (it's more cannon-ish now…and stuff that doesn't seem to be –cough Dumbledoreafewcenturiesearlyandinthewronghouse cough- will be explained later. Feel free to point out and errors though! Except the Snape kid…I couldn't help it…I needed a Snape and was too lame to make him named Prince…

Summary: What sparked the feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys? Harry might get a chance to find out…. The great Rose tells all…

Shout-out to my super amazing beta: Angelbitch

Disclaimer: Yeah, do I look like JKRowling? Didn't think so.

Warnings: eventual yuri and yaoi. Also Delilah!Era might be confusing, but this is a long time ago and Hogwarts is run differently. There are various magic Middle Schools and Hogwarts is more like a high school. Ignores HPB and most of OotP(Sirius is alive, yadda yadda)

I'm really sorry about how confusing it is to tell between the Delilah!Era and the Harry!Era. I'll try to mark it off by dates. 16XX-Delilah, 19XX-Harry.

Also, it's the summer before Harry's sixth year.

September 1st, 1610

Delilah Malfoy delicately kissed the air on each side of her mother's face, nodded to her father and turned toward the train. The only thing she carried was her Horned Owl's cage with Augustus hooting inside. The rest of her things were already packed away in some compartment. Pale blonde hair fell in graceful arcs over her shoulders, magically lengthened to fall to the small of her back. Her bored blue eyes took everything in with a scornful air, the silver of her lashes making the flecks of the same color stand out in her eyes. She entered her compartment and sat down primly, waiting for other purebloods such as herself to arrive.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Delilah turned to glance over the somewhat scruffy looking boy with twinkling silver eyes and a large, goofy smile.

"What on earth are you?' She drawled, flicking hair out of her face to observe more of this strange boy. He looked poor and not at all worth her attention but had a strange sparkle of power about him. Most interesting.

"My name's Al." He smiled. She raised a brow and he clarified. "Albus Dumbledore. I'm new here too. Isn't it great? I'm so excited. To actually be attending the centuries-old school of Hogwarts! Wow!" Yes, definitely not worth her time. She glanced instead at the sound of the door opening. Three figures stood outside.

"Ah, Kate, Fredrick, Thomas, how are you all?" She said, standing gracefully. She had to be graceful; it was beaten into every inch of her. "Dumbledore, I am Delilah Malfoy. These are Kathryn Goyle, Fredrick Parkinson and Thomas Nott. This is Albus Dumbledore."

"Ah, so it seems." Kathryn said coldly, tossing a head of black hair and sniffing disdainfully, ignoring the fact that her comment made no sense. The four had learned in Durmstrang Elementary of Magic for Purebloods, or D.E.M.P., that if you said anything in the right tone, it worked almost as well as a scathing insult. Albus only cocked his head to the side and waved.

"Anyways, I have to go. I want to meet as many people as possible! See you around!" So saying the boy bounced out, leaving four scornful purebloods to occupy the room themselves.

"Del, why on earth were you talking to…_him_?" Thomas sneered. Delilah raised silver brows at him. What, barely five minutes as students here and already, they were undermining her authority? This would never do. She would just have to teach him a lesson.

"Well, _Tommy_, he's cute in a rather scruffy way." She said coyly. "Better looking than you at any rate." Thomas reddened and glared, biting his tongue. "Now be a good boy and go check to see if one of your little Squib girlfriends is wandering the train looking for you." She ordered. He whirled out with a glare.

"Oh, and Thomas-don't call me Del." She called after him sweetly. He responded with a grunt. Annoying boy.

"Oh 'Lilah, you don't actually mean that, do you? About him being cute? Sorry, but ew." Kate made a face. She was also annoying sometimes, but more bearable. Funny and pleasant, even.

"Would either of you have a problem with that?" Challenged the Malfoy spitefully. Kate's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"Not a problem exactly, I'm just surprised is all."

"She doesn't like him. Honestly, you know nothing." Fred sighed, sitting. Delilah smirked and sat too. Only her dear Fredrick knew her little secret, and he would never tell.

"Quite right... Muggle-born if I'm not quite mistaken. Though we should keep an eye on him…He seems somehow important…can't figure out how, for the life of me."

"Right." Kate sniffed, sitting down as well. "We'll all be in Slytherin, I hope?"

"Most assuredly. Come, we need to go scare future Huffle-fluff's, Griffin-dorks and Raven-flaws." So saying, the girl got up and whirled out of the compartment.

DmDmDmDmDmDm

"Well what do we have here?" Fred drawled, glancing over the four kids. A sallow boy with a moody expression glared limpidly up and turned away, staring out the window at the whizzing scenery. A scrawny girl with thick glasses glared. Another boy, this time a rather good-looking golden-blonde with a strong nose shook his head in annoyance. The first to deign to answer was the fire-haired girl with a smattering of freckles and blazing green eyes.

"You have some students trying to enjoy a trip to Hogwarts. Who are you?" She asked directly.

"I am Delilah Malfoy. These are my friends. And you'd be?" The girl flushed and stood up, showing that she was a full head taller than Delilah. This was not pleasing.

"My name is Beatrice Weasley. These are my friends Jack Snape, Olivia Potter and Eamon Longbottom." The ginger haired girl said boldly. "Why are you bothering us?"

"Tag the girl as a Gryffindor." Delilah said, impressed despite herself. "We're going around bothering people. Does that bother you?" Weasley opened her mouth to reply, but realized that no matter what she said she was caught. Oh, Delilah loved herself sometimes. This was priceless.

"Girls," The Longbottom boy interrupted in a smooth voice, glancing up at Delilah from soulful brown eyes. "Surely this isn't necessary, right, Delilah was it?" Kate giggled at his blatant flirting; smiling in what she apparently thought was a fetching fashion. Fredrick gave what, in lower born person, would be called a snort.

"The name's Malfoy, Long-johns." She snapped. "What are you-a muggle? Only my friends can call me by my given name." A patch of pink around the handsome boys' cheeks moved toward his ears in embarrassment and perhaps anger. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kathryn.

"Come on, 'Lilah, no need to be hostile." Kate argued, twirling a dark brown curl around her face. "He was only trying to be friendly." The boy's eyes traveled over Kate's buxom shape appraisingly before he smiled and stood, offering her his hand.

"Exactly. I don't believe you were introduced by name…?" He left the statement as a question. Delilah frowned as she watched. She could never hope for that kind of attention. She was pretty, angelic even, but she was tiny and would never be as curvy and sexy as Kate was. Not that it really mattered because of her preferences, but still, even if she didn't like them it didn't mean it was all right for boys to ignore her! Delilah had conveniently forgotten about he had attempted to flirt with her first.

"I'm Kathryn Goyle…you can call me Kate." The brunette purred, either ignoring or just not noticing Delilah's glare.

"Nice to meet you Kate. I hope we get better acquainted." Fred was now chuckling helplessly. The Potter girl looked irritated but slightly amused. The Snape kid was still staring out the window, and Weasley was making faces as if she was about to be sick, a sentiment that Delilah shared

"Oh, hello you three! Imagine meeting you all again! Small train, isn't it?" The compartment was becoming rather crowded, Delilah reflected as she turned to see that Dumbledore fool again. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hello, Dumbeldore." Fred said when it became awkwardly apparent that Delilah was not going to respond.

"Hey…you're Fredrick or Thomas?" Albus asked, unabashed. Delilah sniffed and sank into a seat. She pointedly stared until the Weasley wench huffed a bit and moved away from her.

"Fredrick Parkinson. Nice to meet you again. You know 'Lilah and Kate, these are.." Delilah ignored the rest of the introduction, zoning out and staring at the Weaslette. Maybe the Divination teacher could use the girl's freckles instead of stars, because Malfoy was sure she could see a constellation or two. It really was amazing how freckles stood out against such pale skin. She idly wondered if when the girl got mad her entire face turned the same color, and how it would clash with her hair.

"What?" The other girl snapped. "Why are you staring at me, your High-and-Mightyness?"

"I was wondering how it was possible for someone to be so ugly and be allowed to live." Delilah sneered, getting up and brushing out of the compartment. Her friends hurriedly followed her.

DmDmDmDmDmDm

"My name is Professor Paddock and I am your Deputy Headmaster." The bookish-looking man told the new students, resettling his glasses uncomfortably. "I'm also the Head of Hufflepuff house! Hopefully I'll be seeing many of you in my house this year!" Some of the students laughed politely. Freaks. Delilah sighed and watched two of the boys , a mischievous looking shrimp-like twit and a tall dark-haired teen, prodding a painting with their wands, causing the occupant of the portrait to yelp loudly.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Edgecomb!" Both the boys jumped guiltily. The shrimp did his best to look repentant while the taller only smirked. Delilah smiled in spite of herself.

"Sorry, Prof, but you know I wasn't the one screaming anyway." The smirker said with a shrug.

"Well, Mr. Black, you should be glad that you have not been sorted yet so I cannot dock points." Professor Paddock threatened. He seemed about to say more but suddenly a charm went off, a little puff of smoke appeared by his shoulder.

"Ah, it seemed that it is time for us to go in for your sorting." He said. "Follow me please." The students did so.

Delilah tuned out as the Professor chattered at them inside the Great Hall and instead looked around. She rolled her eyes as the Sorting Hat sang some annoying song about bravery for Gryffinbores and all that. She came back from her observations when Paddock started reading off names.

"Avery, Shannon." She went forward and settled the slightly ruffed up head on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Aubrey, Harry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Caph!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Delilah raised her eyebrows at this. So, she'd share a house with the Black kid. Interesting. She zoned out again until, right after "Delacour, Cerise." was sorted into Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore was called up.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted loudly.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. She watched while Edgecomb was separated from Black by going to Ravenclaw as well. She cheered lazily as Kate got into Slytherin, of course. The Longbottom boy was stuck in Gryffindor and then there was nobody remotely interesting until…

"Malfoy, Delilah!" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and glided over to the stool and chair. She sat and crossed her ankles demurely, as she had been instructed by her mother.

_Ah, an interesting mind you have here, Miss Malfoy._ Delilah rolled her eyes.

_Yea, yea, save it and put me in Slytherin already._ She thought back viciously. She did not like having a stupid object poking around inside her mind.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, though she could have sworn she heard it muttering something as she discarded it and made her way to the table. She settled herself beside Kate, who had sat next to Black. The boy leaned over and nodded politely.

"Caph Black, at your service." He said. She smiled graciously and took his offered hand, letting him kiss it, as fit the etiquette for a male and female Pureblood meeting one another for the first time.

"Delilah Malfoy, an honor." She said with a smile. "I don't think I've ever heard the name Caph before."

"It's the name of the Beta star in the Cassiopeia constellation. My family has this thing about naming their first children after stars. It's a pretty unusual name, I know."

"It's not that bad. Better than Delilah, I have to deal with people calling me 'Del', which I hate."

"Hush, 'Lilah, Thomas is getting sorted." Indeed, the boy was sitting under the hat, which was certainly taking its sweet time.

"I bet you two galleons he doesn't make Slytherin." Caph said. Both girls turned to him in shock. "No, I mean it. He has a look about him….Hufflepuff-y, if you know what I mean."

"I'd think he'd at least be a Gryffindor, Caph." Delilah murmured. Kate shook her head.

"He'll be in Slytherin, mark my words!" She said. "Oh shh, it's opening the brim."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Both girls let out cries of dismay as they reached into their pockets to pay up. Caph was grinning wickedly.

"Sorry Delilah, Kathryn, but I do believe this should show you, I know best." He gloated. "Don't try to deny it!"

"Shut it, Caph." Delilah snapped, flicking her hair. "Idiot Nott. Couldn't get himself sorted into a half-way decent house."

"Do you really think you have a choice in these things?" Kate asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I don't see why not. I told the hat straight up, you're putting me in Slytherin so hop on it, and it did." This caused Caph to let out a whoop of laughter that went unnoticed as some kid was stuck in Gryffindor. "What's so funny?"

"Only, my dear girl, the fact that you ordered the hat around probably is one of the reasons you're here." Delilah blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever works, is what I say-Oh, we're in the "P" section. Fred's turn is coming up."

"A good sort of bloke?"

"The best." Delilah assured him and Kate nodded.

"He knows all of 'Lilah's little secrets." She mock-whispered conspiratorially in the dark haired boy's ear.

"Oh my, that's mildly frightening. If he knows your secrets you should hope he heads for loyal Huff-and-Puff as well." Caph teased, eyes sparkling merrily.

"You hush; everyone knows Slytherin's are incredibly loyal to their closest allies." Delilah laughed.

"But their friends…not so much." Kate teased.

"Allies, friends, same thing, just on a different level. Now shut up whatever dim-witted retorts you have, it's Fredrick's turn."

"Parkinson, Fredrick."

"SLYTHERIN!" Fred strolled over to his proper table and slung himself down next to the Malfoy girl.

"So how bout that Tommy-turncoat, huh?" He said conversationally. "Looks like our favorite playboy's a Hufflepuff now." He then noticed Caph and sat up straighter and put a cheeky grin on his face as Kate and Delilah to trade amused looks. "I'm Fredrick Parkinson, nice to meet you."

"Caph Black. Should I call you Fred, Fredrick or Parkinson? I've heard all three about you so far."

"You can call me Fred." The pureblood allowed affably. "If I can call you Caph, of course."

"Boys," Kate whispered. "Always have to make a big deal of names. We girls seem to just know."

"It's because their all too busy thinking with something else to notice social niceties." The two girls dissolved in giggles as the Potter chit made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"I resent that immensely." Fredrick said, flicking Delilah's ear with a finger. "It's not that we don't notice social niceties, we just choose to ignore them."

"Whatever Fred. All it means is all guys are perverts." Delilah shrugged and caught Fred's hand as he made to flick her ear again.

"Not all guys are perverts." Caph said. When Kate looked at him disbelievingly, he grinned innocently.

"Just us smart ones?" Fred's voice had laughter boiling underneath it as he spoke, dark eyes glinting with humor.

"Exactly!"

"Ugh, whatever you say." 'Lilah wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I just wish I could talk to guys without them trying to get their hands up my robes.

"I deny ever trying that!" Fred said, holding his hands up innocently. Delilah only rolled her eyes.

"You don't count; you've known me since we were little."

"So now I don't count, do I? After you just said that girls are the social chameleons, you certainly are proving your point by changing your spots!"

"I never said we were social chameleons, numbskull, all I-"

"Oh look, Delilah, your friend from the train is being sorted." Kate said, trying to head off one of the infamous fights her two friends often had. The Malfoy looked up.

"Oh right, the Weasley girl. What's-her-name, Barbara, Bridget…"

"Weasley, Beatrice." Professor Paddock announced, trying to be heard above the several conversations going on.

"I'll hazard a guess….Beatrice?" Caph said with an exaggerated wink.

"Very funny." Delilah said, but smiled at him. It was good to know that her Thomas replacement had a sense of humor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Am I right or am I right?" Blue eyes twinkled as she waited for her friends to agree. Which they did. Ah, life was good. She glanced over to the Weasley chit as the red-head made her way over to the Gryffindor table and settled herself next to that Snape bloke who was looking sour as ever. Green eyes glanced up to meet blue and Weasley scowled.

Delilah smirked and fluttered her fingers daintily at the other girl as Headmaster Fortescue began to speak. Ah, to be in a new school with new friends and a new rival…

HpHpHpHpHpHp

July 30th, 1996

Harry sat up in his bed, blankets sliding off his chest. He put on his glasses and rubbed his forehead. His scar hadn't hurt during the dream, so it hadn't been a vision from Voldemort, but it still felt like a vision. It was weird.

Even weirder was the content of the dream! It was like he was following some girl- _Delilah Malfoy_, his mind supplied. A Malfoy! He had even been able to tell what was in her head, at times. It was unnerving. Not to mention she was friends with a Black, a Snape was in Gryffindor and the Potter girl had gone to Ravenclaw.

Should he send a letter to Dumbledore about it? And say what- oh, by the way, I had this weird vision-dream about a Malfoy girl and you were in it and she said you looked cute in a scruffy way. What are you're thoughts, oh Headmaster?

No, he couldn't tell Dumbledore…it was too strange. He wouldn't tell anyone, yet. He pushed the dream to the back of his mind and focused on other things.

It was his birthday tomorrow, and Dumbledore had promised he could stay with Sirius for the rest of the summer after that. After the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore had pushed up security at Grimmauld Place.

For his birthday, Hermione and the Weasleys were all coming over and staying the night. It was going to be amazing. A real birthday party, a normal birthday party! Harry had never been more excited.

He took a deep breath and concentrating on falling back asleep. Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

HpHpHpHpHpHp

July 31st, 1996

It was almost 1:00. Why wasn't someone here yet? He wanted to go. Now. It had already been two whole hours of sitting, staring at the Dursleys while they waited for something to explode.

"Well, boy?" Vernon finally said, breaking the silence. "Where are these little freakish friends of yours? Abandon you, did they?"

"They'll be here soon, Uncle Vernon." Harry promised for the umpteenth time. Vernon only snorted. Dudley looked scared and Petunia examined her nails.

Finally, there was a precise knocking at the door. Harry sprang up and ran to open it, ignoring his Uncle's shouts behind him.

"Thank goodness you've finally come and- Snape? Er, I mean, Professor?" Harry had to quickly close his mouth, which had dropped open in shock. Why had Dumbledore sent _him_ of all people? Harry couldn't help but notice how alike Severus Snape looked to Jack Snape, from his dream. Really, the resemblance was strikingly obvious. They had the same complexion, the same hair, the same scowl…though Jack Snape certainly had a smaller nose.

"Hello, Potter." Snape said, brushing inside. "I hope you have your things packed, I don't want this to take all day. I actually have things to do besides being your escort."

"Now, now see here!" Vernon protested feebly as Snape walked by him without sparing a glance. The wizard turned to the larger man and glared, staying still for a second. Suddenly, Vernon stumbled back, fear on his face.

"I can feel you inside my mind! Get out!" He shouted. Harry actually felt a little sympathy for his uncle. He knew what it was like to have Snape poking around inside his memories.

"I'm already out. Frankly, Muggle, I'm not that interested in your affairs with some secretary." So saying, Snape swept upstairs, motioning Harry to follow him. The Boy-Who-Lived did so, glancing back in awe at Petunia's shrieks and Vernon's hurried explanations.

"Hurry up, Potter, I haven't all day. This port-key is set to go in three minutes, regardless whether you're touching it or not." Harry quickly flew about his room collecting his things. He had already packed. To be honest, he had never really unpacked since when he left Hogwarts.

"Alright, sir, I'm ready." He breathlessly informed Snape. The Potion's Master nodded and held out the portkey, which was an old book. Harry caught hold of its edge and waited for the familiar tugging at his naval.

When the whirling stopped her was down the street from Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Snape jerked his head and the two hurried on until they made it to the hidden door. The professor knocked on the door, which was answered by a beaming Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" She exclaimed grabbing the boy and bundling him up in a hug. "How are you? Oh you poor thing, let's get you inside! Thank you for delivering him Severus!"

"You're very welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I have important matters to tend to." The scowling man turned and made as if to depart.

"Running away without a fight, Sniv?" Harry turned to see the speaker was Sirius, who smiled at Harry but glared at the Professor.

"For your information, Black, some of us actually have jobs to do so don't have time to chase our own tails and beg for table scraps from Dumbledore." With that The Potion's Master slammed the door shut.

"That greasy bastard!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius!" Molly looked horrified,

"Sorry Molly." Sirius said with an abashed expression. Harry laughed aloud at the look on his face. Sirius then grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug. "Harry, how are you? It seems like you've grown, though I doubt you'll be able to catch Ron yet."

"Where is Ron, anyway?" Harry asked, excited. "Is 'Mione here yet?"

"No, not yet. Tonks is getting her. Ron'll probably be right down when he hears the noise."

"Hermione gets Tonks while I'm stuck with Snape? Where's the justice in this world?" Harry implored.

"Hey Harry! You had to go with that vampire-bat? Poor you!" The green-eyed boy turned to see Ron barreling down the stairs, Ginny behind him.

"Hey Ron. Hi Ginny Well, I guess it could have been worse. He used Legilemency on Uncle Vernon and said he was having an affair! Maybe they'll get divorced and I won't have to be with Vernon, at least." Harry smiled longingly at the thought.

"Hi Harry!" She said, waving. "Oh, before I forget, I just go a letter from Luna, she says hi and happy birthday, make sure to watch out for the Birthday Soul-Sucker Spirits." Ron and Harry traded looks.

"Oh…great…" He said weakly. Luna Lovegood was nice, really she was, but she was so weird. Harry couldn't understand why she was so _strange_.

"Hello!" Harry turned to see Remus smiling at him, a hand on each Weasley twin's shoulder.

"Hey Remus, hi Fred, hi George!" Remus looked tired as always, but that made sense. It hadn't been too long since the full moon, after all.

"C'mon, let's take this reunion into the living room. More space and all." Sirius offered and led the way. They all collapsed on sofas and began idly talking.

HpHpHpHpHpHp

Harry sighed contentedly, leaning back against the couch and watching darkness fall outside the window. It had been a good day. Hermione and Tonks had arrived, along with Dumbledore. He and Ginny had shared a laugh when they saw how Ron's eyes lit up whenever Hermione talked and how he seemed to hang on her every word. What was even funnier was that Hermione never seemed to notice.

They had sat down to a huge dinner and after Harry had gotten presents. Books from Hermione(surprise!), a Chudly Canon's shirt from Ron, socks from Dumbledore, a new chess set from Remus, some pranks from Fred and George. His present from Sirius was his favorite. A book on DADA spells and a teacher's reference guide to go with it. Sirius had winked at him and told him not to let McGonagall catch him with it.

He had also noticed how Sirius looked like Caph Black, from the dream. The same dark hair, anyway, and the same laughing eyes and voice.

Overall, it had been a pretty good day.

"Oh no. Oh Merlin, no." Harry looked up to see Hermione staring in horror at a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"What is it?" He asked, getting up and crossing to her, taking the paper from her and glancing down at the cover. His face went white as he started at the huge picture adorning the paper.

The dark mark hung in the sky like an evil omen. Below it were bodies, many bodies. They weren't just lying around in a pattern. They were twisted to form letter, words. Words that made Harry feel sick to his stomach.

The bodies said "Happy Birthday, Potter."

Thanks for reading! Thanks to my beta, again.

Next Chapter: Delilah and Beatrice clash when Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs are held back-to-back, later Fred and Delilah discuss sexism. In Harryland, Harry discovers Delilah might is real and does some research but is interrupted to go school shopping.

Unless my muse changes her mind…

Forever,

Rose


End file.
